


Audition

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is regretting helping Artie casting his new movie when an actor catches his eye.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: A powerful Hollywood agent’s to do list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I deviated from the prompt a bit, but this was just so cute I let it write itself.

Blaine sighed heavily and watched yet another train wreck of an audition walk out the door. He sighed heavily, just barely resisting the urge to slam his head on the table. 

“Why the hell did I even agree to do this, again?” He muttered bitterly to the man in the wheelchair seated (well he tended to always be seated) next to him.

“Because I finally got the chance to direct a Hollywood movie and you have to help make sure I don’t make any stupid decisions. It was also your brilliant idea to use this as an opportunity to scout potential up-and-coming new actors as potential clients.” Artie replied calmly, handing over Blaine’s copy of the next audition’s resume.

Blaine sighed again, accepting the papers and reading the name printed at the top. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Interesting middle name.

As if on a cue, the door opened and in walked the most gorgeous man Blaine had seen in his life. Well, that might’ve a bit of a stretch. He did have the opportunity to work one-on-one with Miles Teller after all. But there was something about- he quickly glanced down at his papers because his brain seemed to have short circuited- Kurt, that captivated him. 

Artie smacked his arm, making Blaine jump, and look at him questioningly. He realized he had been staring. Jesus, almost drooling.

Kurt gave a winning smile and stood in front of his audience, unfazed.

“Alright, Kurt Hummel? We’re set when you are. At least I think we are,” Artie gave a pointed look to Blaine, making him blush and look down at the table. “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

For a second Blaine forgot all professionalism. He was worried he had fallen asleep during the last audition and was dreaming. There was no way Kurt’s high, beautiful voice could be so mesmerizing. How did his tall, lean body just command attention like that?

Blaine mentally shook himself, trying to forget his attraction to the man. He was one of the most powerful agents in Hollywood. He didn’t silly things like lust get in the way of business. But focusing again on the man he realized it wasn’t just his dick.

Kurt didn’t even bother looking at the script in his hand. Instead he squeezed it tightly as he recited the lines in a desperate voice. 

The scene they were using for auditions was one of Blaine’s favorites out of the limited script he had been privileged to see. The main character stands up to a group of bullies after being harrassed by them for years. The way Kurt spoke the lines with such passion, tears pooling in his beautiful blue eyes, made Blaine believe he was actually there in some cow-town high school in Ohio, watching Kurt face his tormentors. It was exactly what he had pictured when reading the script. 

When Kurt finished, the entire panel were speechless. For a moment the silence seemed to make the man uncomfortable. It almost physically hurt Blaine to see the brunet who had just confidently taken the center of attention self-consciously draw into himself.

“Kurt, that was wonderful! Correct me if I’m wrong, ladies and gentlemen, but I think we just found our Connor!” Artie announced excitedly as Blaine and the casting director nodded along enthusiastically on either side of him. 

Kurt’s face broke into a dazzling smile.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! This is so amazing, I can’t believe it!” Blaine watched in fascination as the man honest to goodness started hopping up and down in excitement.

“We will call you with details in a week or two. We still have some casting to do, but we are hoping to begin filming soon,” Artie informed him.

Kurt’s head bobbed so hard Blaine worried he might hurt his neck. He thanked them a few dozen more times before giving them an awkward half bow and starting out of the room, face red. 

It wasn’t until Artie smacked him again, harder this time, that he realized he had been staring again.

“Damn, you got it bad,” Artie joked as he stuffed his folders into the bag hanging on his chair.

Blaine blushed again. He stood and helped Artie maneuver around the table. “He’s amazing. I’d love to have him as a client,” he dodged.

Artie didn’t fall for it. “I think you’d like to have him as more than just a client.”

Blaine choked on his tongue in his haste to deny the accusation.

“Just call him later and ask him to talk over dinner. Some place fancy. Then you can make your pitch and ask him out in one go,” his friend suggested, completely ignoring Blaine’s sputtering.

He knew it was much more complicated than Artie suggested, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. If his feelings from one short audition were any indication, Kurt might just be worth the complication.

He still had some paper work to do, but he resolved to call Kurt as soon as he finished and invite him to dinner at Blaine’s favorite French restaurant tomorrow night. He smiled brightly and followed Artie out of the room.


End file.
